Unlikely Times
by Deadly Dragon93
Summary: Love Blossoms between unlikely Characters. Another day another patient. What else will happen in these unlikely times?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They Belong to Fox and the creators of House.

House's cane grinding along his whiteboard whilst much more pleasant compared to fingernails on a blackboard, meant his team must pay attention

House's cane grinding along his whiteboard whilst much more pleasant compared to fingernails on a blackboard, meant his team must pay attention.

"A new case just in!" House said to his team. "A mother waiting for her dying child to get chemo stroked out in the cafeteria," House informed the team.

"So why is she here and not in neurology?" Foreman asked House.

"It's been a lazy run recently. Not many patients! Thought you'd be ecstatic to get a real case!" House replied.

"So I guess you want us to run the norm tests, MRI, ECG, CT scan to rule out all possibilities and then you'll send her up to neuro when you are tired of testing her!" Thirteen said to House.

"Well Thirteen you can read me like a book can't you!" House sneered writing the symptoms up on the board so all could brainstorm ideas of what was wrong with her.

"Any family history of strokes?" Taub said laughing at House's last comment.

"Very funny Taub," Thirteen said throwing her pen down the other end of the table hitting Taub on the side of his semi balding head.

Now Foreman and Kutner were laughing.

"Okay children play nicely when you are finding me results, now shew. I don't want to see you until you have ideas of what's wrong!" House added before limping to his TV, popping two Vikadin and turning on his favourite soapy.


	2. Chapter 2

After positioning the patient on the MRI machine Taub and Kutner entered the observation room where they found Wilson asleep His hair was ruffled, his tie undone with the buttons incorrectly matched and his shirt was crinkled. He woke up to the loud thud the door made behind Taub. He had a secretive mannerism about him, almost as if he was hiding a secret from a wild night of partying.

"So what chick were you with last night?" Kutner asked the tired Wilson.

"Why do I feel as if I am in middle school again and why is it any of your business what I do on my night off?" Wilson asked.

"Because that is what we do," Taub chimed in.

"Come on anyone we know Cameron, Thirteen, Cuddy, no let me guess Cut Throat Bitch?" Taub guessed. Wilson started to blush and asked the two boys who knew immediately he was dating Cut throat, "Don't you to have work to do?" in his attempt to scamper out of the limelight.

Kutner put his hand up and said,"Hey what do you think I'm doing?"

"So it is Cut Throat," Taub said giggling like a school girl.

"And what if it is?" Wilson replied.

Kutner still working but enjoying Wilson's embarrassment asked him "If you weren't sleeping with cut throat who would you date?"

Taub interrupted by saying "I'd sleep with Thirteen!" just as Thirteen walked through the door to deliver the results of the blood tests she had been running.

"Am I being talked about in the way I think I am," Thirteen asked and found her answer by the colour of Taub and the gasping for air that Kutner and Wilson were doing.

"Anyway, the results are perfect. Nothing in any shape or form wrong with them!" Thirteen added.

"The MRI shows nothing as well!" Kutner informed her.

"I'll go tell house," Thirteen told the group before blowing Taub a kiss and strutting out the door.

Taub blushed more waiting for the boys taunts and teasing to start.


	3. Chapter 3

House had called the team into the meeting room. Taub and Thirteen were sitting at opposite ends of the table trying to avoid eye contact. Kutner and Wilson had informed Foreman of the happenings from the MRI observation room unbeknown to Thirteen and Taub. Kutner and Foreman were giggling and passing notes like school children when House walked in.

"So she is healthy according to the MRI, CT scan and blood tests," House said making his way over to the Whiteboard.

"But unhealthy according to the ECG." Foreman added giggling at Taub trying to sneak a peak at Thirteen.

"I was getting there," House sneered. "So it must be her heart," He added crossing off the neuro symptoms.

Kutner giggling like foreman reminded House "But the MRI is clear."

"That is why the lovebirds do it again because maybe they won't be so distracted by talking about there secret crushes. They can also do a Brain biopsy while they are at it." House sneered.

Now Taub and Thirteen were laughing before returning to the awkward silence between the two there was before.

"So what are we doing?" Foreman asked.

"You will search her house," House told Kutner and Foreman.

"For what. She had a stroke. She wasn't poisoned!" Kutner replied.

"People just don't stroke for any old reason. There could be something at home secretly killing her! House said.

The team got up and lest to run there tests while House waited for them to leave. He than sneaked out of his office and into Wilson's.


	4. Chapter 4

Wilson was surprised to see House although it was a common occurrence.

"What are you doing here I am with a patient?" Wilson said to House.

"I'm hiding. Sorry to hear you're dying. Now Wilson if you don't mind I am just going to sit in your cupboard for a while. "House said to the offended patient, the patient's wife and Wilson.

"Please don't mind Dr House," Wilson said to his patient.

"He's a doctor," the outraged couple said simultaneously.

"Yes I am," House said, his voice coming out of the closed cupboard.

"One of our best," Wilson added.

Wilson and his patient shook hands and farewelled each other before House sarcastically yelled "Good Luck" as he heard the door thud shut.

"What are you doing in there House?" Wilson asked returning to his desk to sign the paperwork piled up on his desk.

"Hiding from Cuddy," House replied.

All was quiet for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Where's House?" Cuddy asked Wilson.

Wilson pointed to the cupboard before saying "In there."

"Mind if I steal him from you for a minute?" Cuddy asked.

"Does it look like I need him around here distracting me? Wilson added sarcastically.

House climbed out of the cupboard and started walking down the corridor to Cuddy's all too familiar office. But was saved from a long lecture by Foreman and Kutner who unfortunately had no results.


End file.
